ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Fink
Fink is Professor Venomous' minion and bodyguard. Her debut in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes was in the short "Boxmore Infomercial," and her first appearance in the series was in "We're Captured." Physical Appearance Fink is a short, green, humanoid rat. She has lime green fur and long messy mint green hair. She has small ears and a long tail coming from her dress. Her sclera are light red, and she has two eyelashes on each eye. She also has a notable sharp, snaggle tooth on the right side of her mouth. She wears a white lab coat with a skirt, a pair of magenta gloves, and dark gray boots. She has a stubby small black nose with a very thin black tail as well. In "K.O. vs. Fink" her irises are shown to be yellow. Personality Fink is a young mouse with an aggressive attitude as she tends to rough up anyone in her way and insults anyone. She also enjoys mayhem and destruction. Much like her master, Professor Venomous, she enjoys fighting heroes. She is also very attached to her boss, almost like a parental relationship. It is revealed in "Villains' Night In" that this is because he treats her well, giving her praise and gifts much like she is his own child. She mentions that she is his favorite minion. She does not get along well with the robots of Boxmore, as she is very free spirited and malicious, and doesn't want to play by their rules. She also bullied K.O. for being a mommy’s boy. Aside from her malicious nature, her personality is comparable to that of a young child. This is made clear in "Villains' Night In" when after falling asleep, she is cradled in Professor Venomous' arms, and he mentions her previous babysitters. Despite this, she has apparently driven a car before (although not without disturbing the general peace). Initially, she disliked Lord Boxman and acted hostile to him, doing things such as calling him names and biting him. However, in "Boxman Crashes", she warms up to him after he builds her a large, destructive tricycle, even calling him "Box-Boss" and asking him to make her another. In spite of her belligerence, "K.O. vs. Fink" reveals that she is emotionally empty and lonely due to Professor Venomous’ prolonged negligence due to his heavy workload, as well as being belittled by Darrell and Shannon frequently, hence explaining her hostility which is stemmed from her insecurity. Abilities and Powers *'Special Collar:' She wears a collar given to her by Professor Venomous, that has a little opening, and if a glorb is inserted in it, she gains great power for a limited time. Her gloves and boots go purplish-black, and lavender spike bracelets and collar appear on her, while her eyelids go dark indigo. Her hair also appears to be more wild. In this form, she gets very strong and can float. This form is similar to T.K.O.. She also shows extreme remorse and hatred towards Shadowy Figure, for alienating her from Venomous when he takes over his body, and for threatened her, leading to her playing games obsessively. Episode Appearances Trivia * It was confirmed by Ryann Shannon that she did get ice cream from Professor Venomous in "Boxmore Infomercial".https://twitter.com/Cuppatan/status/899822868027932672 * She was designed by Ryann Shannon.http://ryannshannon.tumblr.com/post/164341974959 * Her name and design might be a reference to the Rat Fink character, like her green fur and bloodshot eyes. * She owns a cell phone which she uses to communicate with Professor Venomous when they're apart. His number is named "The Boss" on her phone. * Danny Ducker said on Twitter that Venomous makes Fink wear mittens so she'll stop giving people the middle finger.https://twitter.com/dannyducker/status/903017812817453056 * While using a glorb on her collar, she gets an appearance similar to Turbo K.O.. ** Interestingly, the model sheet for this form of Fink, is named "Turbo Fink". * She is pro-gamer level in videos game.https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167557202380353536 * Her backstory is top secret.https://mobile.twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167564250056814592 Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Animals Category:Mammals